Watches have been around for many years as have telephones. With modern technology, many people often use mobile telephones rather than stationary telephones that have been used throughout the 1900s. The present invention features a titanium watch, mobile telephone, and video camera system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.